The Best Worst Day(s) Ever
by SilverWings00
Summary: There's those days when one of your wishes, thought to come true is then yanked away from you or April in this case... Just when everything shatters around her, a certain turtle comes and helps her out of the dumps. And together they spend the evening together. A week later, the turtle sudden falls ill. Can April return him the favor? A one-shot rewritten! Apritello!
1. Chapter 1

**_Silverwings: Hi, Sorry but I do not own TMNT, sad to say._**

 ** _Casey: Don't read this, whatever you do don't read thi..._**

 _ **Silverwings:**_ _(Covers mouth)_ ** _Don't listen to him, this is a great story._**

 ** _Casey:_** _(removes hand)_ ** _Is not!_**

 _ **Silverwings: Quiet you! You're just jealous because this is all about Apritello!**_

 _ **Casey: Yuck! You should have wrote it about me and awesome Apri...**_

 _ **Silverwings: Don't make me puke. Anyway enjoy the..**_

 _ **Casey: NOO!**_

 _ **Silverwings: That's it!**_ _(Dives onto him)_ ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Casey: AHHH!_**

* * *

 **The Worst/Best Day Ever...**

April looked up from the book she was reading, and stared at her cast on her ankle. The obstruction and fiend that confined her to her bed. The night before, she had planned to go on a few days trip just her and her Dad and it was suppose to be exciting. Then she slipped...The injury was enough for her Dad to cancel the trip.

She sighed, they had been planning this for weeks and she was looking forward to it. It the first time her and her dad were spending quality family time together since the Kraang have fled. Now she was down and depressed as she thought about the trip that they will never take now. April dropped her book on the floor and curled up in her blankets, hoping to forget the sadness.

Kirby (April's dad) watched this from the hallway. He knew how much this trip meant to April. They had planned on visiting April's mom's favorite places. Kirby thought for a moment as he came up with an idea that might cheer-up April. Then he picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, an hour later..._

April sat up as she stretched. She had fallen asleep and now was bored out of her mind. Casey was away on a mission so he called it and she couldn't get a hold of the guys, the turtles. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. She looked up, slightly started at the sudden noise but then said "Come in,".

The window slid up and in climbed a tall, purple banded turtle. "Hey April!" Donatello said. She brighten up a bit, "Donnie, I thought you were all busy today!" She said. "No, not too busy to help a friend in need." He walked over to her bed. "I thought maybe we could do something fun, you know, to help take your mind off things." He explained.

"Sure!" April said, "Do you like movies?" She asked. Donnie thought for a moment then said "Well I brought a few selections with me," and gave some to her. "Wow, you guys have "The Host"? she said. "Well," Donnie said slightly red, "It's from my private stash." April smiled and said "It's one of my favorites!" and handed the case to him to put into the dvd player.

* * *

As the movie played on, April could not have felt more better. Donnie and April sat close to one another and Donnie slowly put his arm around her. April rested her head on his shoulder and hoped the moment wouldn't end.

Towards the end of the movie, April had fallen asleep, still using Donnie as her pillow. Donnie slowly placed her back into her bed and carefully tucked her in. As he turned to leave, he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled. As he climbed through the window, he whispered "Good night, sweet April, feel better soon..." And then he vanished into the shadows of the night.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Silverwings: Aww.._** _(Stares into spaces)_ ** _  
Leo: Uh, Silverwings?  
Mikey: _**_(Waves hand in front of silverwing's face)_ ** _  
Leo: Okay then, until we can snap Silverwings out of this...  
Raph: cuteness/romance trance  
Leo: what?  
Raph: when girls see too much lovey/mushy stuff  
Leo: oh  
Mikey: If Silverwings won't say it, can I? Please?  
Leo: No, I'll say it,  
Mikey: Aw man...  
Raph: Sorry to cut this short, but due to Silverwings being out of it right now we'll need to end this...  
Leo: Raph! I wanted to end the chapter!  
Raph: Really mature, fearless...Anyway, bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Preview

_**Silverwings: Hi everyone! I've decide to rewrite this story. I'm fixing a few bugs, revising, and adding some stuff. But the second part to this one-shot is almost ready! And I will also post that part at the same time as Rise of the Super Turtles: how it all began; Chapter 13! Thank you all for reading my stories! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) :D  
And rumor has it that I will be writing another one-shot. I'm looking for ideas, so if you have any ideas that you want me to use (in one-shots or one of my stories), just let me know!  
The actual part will be posted soon, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Casey: Alright already! Aren't you done yet?**_

 _ **Silverwings: Casey! Quit hacking into my computer!**_

 _ **Casey: I'm just editing a few minor details,**_

 _ **Silverwings growls: Casey...**_

 _ **Casey: Switching Donnie to me**_

 _ **Silverwings: I swear, if you lay one finger on...  
**_

 _ **Casey: Ooo, what do we have here? Another one-shot preview? Silverwings you have been busy!**_

 _ **Silverwings: Get out of there!**_

 _ **Casey: And here we go... oops...**_

 _ **Silverwings: What. Did. You. Do?**_

 _ **Casey: Hehe...**_

 _ **Silverwings: You posted the first paragraph of part 2? It wasn't ready!**_

 _ **Casey: Oh uh, its not so bad. I mean look at it...**_

 _ **Silverwings: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS JONES!**_

 _ **Casey: Enjoythepreviewgottagobye!**_

 _ **Silverwings: AARRRRRGGGGHHH!**_

A thick blanket of snow covered New York as the snow storm rolled in. The four turtles quickly ran through the snow, hoping to get to the warmth of the lair before the cold started to affect them. However, as they leaped from one roof towards another, foot-bots quickly ambushed them. The four turtles struggled against the footbots as their body temperature slowly dropped. As Donnie threw a footbot off of himself, it snapped the support beam holding a water tower next to him. Donnie tried to make a run for it, but slipped as he hit a patch of ice. He watched then, as icy water pored over him from head to foot...

 _ **Leo: Silverwings! Are you trying to kill Donnie!?**_

 _ **Silverwings: No, of course not!** whispers **Donnie's too precious to kill... yes,**_ **my** _ **precious!** cackles  
_

 _Leo stares at Silverwings, slightly horrified_

 ** _Silverwings (turns bright red): Oh, we're still on? Gotta cut this short bye!_**


End file.
